


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips' challenge #218: The Curious Case of ... but posted separately, since I could neither pare it down to exactly 100 words or bring it up to 200. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Note: Although I have rated this "general audiences," it is more of a PG nature than a G due to a couple of rude words.

Gojyo and Goku should be able share a room in peace, but somehow, the two idiots can't manage it. Goku burps and snores, keeping Gojyo awake. Gojyo gulps a brew or two (or three), plays solitaire into the wee hours, and forgets to turn the light out, keeping Goku from his beauty sleep. It's a recipe for disaster.

Tonight, Gojyo wakes up and needs to take a piss. As he rolls over and stretches his legs before getting up, a little monkey stirs, rubs his eyes, and launches himself out of bed.

Gojyo's foot connects with Goku's head with a dull thud. The monkey yells, "Ow! We shouldn't go bump in the night," loud enough to rouse the duo in the next room.

"It's a hell of a lot better than bumping into a bunch of youkai," Gojyo wearily responds.

Sanzo rolls his eyes and snickers, while Hakkai smiles.

 _/fin/_


End file.
